Am I?
by UnspiltBlood
Summary: Gene is acting weird towards Melfina and Melfina becomes confused. What could Gene be hiding and what's Harry up to?NOW FINISHED****
1. Strange

Jim: Come on Gene! Heather says you have to do it first! Hurry up. Stop slacking...  
  
Gene: Geez... I'm coming. Keep your pants on...  
  
Melfina: This is so exciting! Come on Gene, say it.  
  
Gene: Ok, Mel. Hello, This is Heather's first Outlaw Star fanfic so she couldn't possibly own O/S. So don't sue!  
  
Aisha: Hah! Even I could do a better disclaimer than that.  
  
Gene: Oh yeah? Well you weren't asked to do it so that has to say something.  
  
Heather: Hey! Stop it you two.  
  
Gene: Sorry, but she started it.  
  
Aisha: Did not, you big baby.  
  
Jim: That's ENOUGH! On with the fic.  
  
  
  
Melfina laid down in her bed after the long day. Her brain was filled to capacity with thoughts of what had happened today. She closed her eyes and replayed the day in her mind...  
  
*******************Flashback****************************  
  
Melfina woke up and walked to the kitchen as she did every morning but, she was an hour later than normal. She scolded herself as she put on an apron. She'd never been late before. She sniffed the air as she got closer and gasped as she smelled eggs and bacon. She ran, not bothering to tie the apron strings behind her back. Running into the kitchen, her eyes widened when she saw Gene. He was shirtless. His nicely shaped legs were sculpted by the skin tight black pants he was wearing. His hair was sexily unruly. It was enough to make Melfina drool.  
  
"Gene? What are you doing?" Melfina choked out.  
  
"Oh, hi Mel. I woke up early and I was hungry. I thought you'd be up but you weren't. So, I'm cooking. It's not like I can't cook."  
  
"Let me do it." Melfina rushed over to him to take over.  
  
"I'm fine. You just sit and rest."  
  
Gene had smiled at her and led her to a kithen chair. When she'd sat down he'd untied the strings on her apron and placed it on the table in front of her. He went back to cooking, adding more ingredients. Melfina had tried to get up to get plates and silverware, but each time she'd tried to help, Gene would sit her back down, smile, and tell he that he'd get it. Melfina gave up and allowed him to do what he wanted.  
  
Later that day, Melfina tried to clean the dinning room. She was wiping down the table when Gene came in.  
  
"Here Mel, let me do it."  
  
"That's very nice of you Gene, but I can manage."  
  
"Mel, you do enough already, let me help now."  
  
"Fine. Then help."  
  
She handed him a towel and then continued cleaning. She stopped when she felt Gene's breath on her neck. She watched as his hand covered hers and made hers continue the circular motion of cleaning.  
  
Her heart was pounding as she felt his lips brush her nape as he whispered, "You should rest."  
  
Her senses were filled with pleasure and her body tingled. She had barely felt him take the cloth from her hand. She didn't even protest when he took her in his arms and set her on the couch. When she snapped out of her daze she saw Gene had already finished her cleaning. With nothing left to do she went to search for Jim. She found him with Gilliam in the main control room.  
  
"Hello Melfina." Gilliam greeted her as she walked in.  
  
"Oh, hi Mel, is Gene bothering you?" Jim's concerned look made Melfina smile.  
  
"Well, not exactly Jim, but he is worrying me."  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
Melfina looked down at the ground. "He's been unusually helpful today. He was the one who made breakfast this morning. She laughed softly at Jim's shocked look. Then just know he told me to rest and he did my cleaning. I try to help or do it myself and he just tells me to sit or rest. He's acting weird."  
  
Jim said, "I don't know Melfina. That doesn't sound like Gene."  
  
She continued, "And now, I have nothing to do."  
  
"Well Gilliam and I could use some help with this and maybe you could help us."  
  
Melfina smiled and settled down to help them.  
  
*******************End Flashback********************************  
  
Melfina shoke her head and went to sleep. She'd talk to Gene tomorrow...  
  
  
  
Melfina: Wow, I hope she finishes soon. I wonder what's up with you Gene.  
  
Gene: Well I admit, I wonder myself.  
  
Aisha: I think Gene's turned soft!  
  
Gene: Shut up.  
  
Jim: Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see! To be continued... 


	2. Confusion

Aisha: Now, let a REAL pro show you how to do a disclaimer.  
  
Gene: Oh brother, here it comes...  
  
Aisha: Now, Heather doesn't own Outlaw Star. She never has and never will. And if you wanna say something about it YOU CAN TALK TO ME!  
  
Melfina: Aisha, that's scary.  
  
Jim: Geez. Anyways, here's part two of Am I?  
  
  
  
  
  
Melfina stretched and sat up. "Oh dear! I slept in again. This is horrible. I'll be late serving breakfast again." Running to the kitchen she tied the silk robe she'd bought while on Sentinal 3. She screeched to a stop when she saw Gene back in the kitchen, cooking for the second time that week.  
  
"Ge..Ge..Gene?" Melfina stuttered and blushed, covering her body with the robe.  
  
Gene turned around and smiled at her. "Good morning Mel. Sit down and rest."  
  
"What's gotten into you Gene? This isn't like you!" Melfina screamed at him. She was confused and frustrated and tired so she didn't care how she sounded. She ran towards him and grabbed the spoon from his mouth. "Get out of my kitchen! You're freaking me o....." She was cut off by the electricity running through her body. During her rant her robe had come untied, exposing her underwear. Gene had ran his hands over her stomach and side. "Oh..Gene..." Melfina sighed out and leaned towards him, closing her eyes.  
  
"Melfina..." Gene leaned forward, bringing his lips a breath away. He jerked away suddenly when he her the tired Aisha yawning and walking towards the kitchen. He quickly tied Melfina's robe and picked her up. He carried her to the couch and smiled at her shocked face. "I'll finish breakfast. You rest."  
  
Melfina sat there shocked beyond belief. Gene had never touched her like that. She had dreamed he would, but he never did. Then, he'd down it. He had almost kissed her. Melfina sat there and stared into space. 'Could I be in love? Do bioandroids experience love?'  
  
Gene found her crying a few minutes later. "Hey Mel. What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you like me?" Melfina sniffled. "No, of course you don't... I'm not human."  
  
Gene sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. He caressed her hair and whispered into her ear. "Mel... of course I like you... You couldn't be any more human if you tried. You have flesh," he caressed her cheek. "You have brains," he tapped at her head and watched her look at him. "And you have feelings, " Gently he covered her heart with his hand and kissed her cheeks.  
  
Melfina smiled at him and curled against him. She frowned when he tensed and sat her on the couch. "I have to go do something." Quickly he ran out and left Melfina frowning behind him.  
  
Later, Melfina was cleaning the outside of the ship when a cloth covered her mouth and hands grabbed her. She tried to scream but no sound came out. Her eyes teared up as she slowly blacked out...  
  
  
  
  
  
Gene: Hey! What's happening? Heather that's not fair!!!  
  
Heather: Hehehe! You have to wait and find out!  
  
Melfina: To be continued... 


	3. Faults

Gene: HEATHER! WHERE WERE YOU! HOW COULD YOU KEEP US HANGING LIKE THAT!  
  
Heather: Sorry everybody. And geez Gene I do have a reason you can calm down now.  
  
Gene: This better be good.  
  
Heather: Well, for your information I had midterms all this month, plus I had my birthday and also like 5 other people had their birthdays and I've barely had the time to think about my story. But I'm here now and I hope to finish this soon, but I might need some ideas.  
  
Jim: Welcome back. We missed you.  
  
Melfina: Yes and happy birthday.  
  
Heather: Thanks! I missed yall too.  
  
Aisha: Yeah yeah yeah, now get a move on!  
  
Heather: OK! Here's part 3.  
  
  
  
"Melfina! Melfina! Where are you!" Gene raced down the hall of the ship. Melfina was missing. Wherever Gene looked he couldn't find her. 'She would've told one of us if she'd've left. Maybe she left because of me...' Gene stopped running and stared at the wall. 'Was it possible? Could she have left because of me...Oh, Melfina where are you...'  
  
Gilliam came into view. "Gene?"  
  
"Yes Gilliam?" Gene said depressed.  
  
"Jim and the others would like to see you in the main room."  
  
Gene walked slowly to the main room and plopped down on the couch and stared out into space. Everything was unimportant to him now. All he wanted was Melfina to be safe and with him. They discussed the different possiblities of what could've happened to her. They made plans for search parties. Once everyone was leaving Jim came up to Gene and gave him a hug. Gene tensed and relaxed when Jim said, "We'll find her."  
  
"Gene..." Melfina had woken up tied to a bed in a strange ship. Her tear soaked eyes couldn't cry anymore and her lungs hurt from the sobbing. Her wrists were rubbed raw from her panic attacks. The blood ran down her arms and pooled at her shoulders. "Gene... I guess I am human. I want to go home..." She turned her head and closed her eyes. Talking to herself and to Gene wasn't taking away her loneliness. Before she fell asleep she whispered, "I love you Gene... save me soon."  
  
Gene looked around in the dark. "Melfina? Is that you?" He started running through the mist. His voice echoed through the empty air. Running faster he searched for the dark haired angel. Sweat dripped into his eyes but he didn't care. His legs started to ache but he wasn't going to stop. He tripped over a lifeless form and fell face first. Hurriedly he scrambled to his feet. Turning to see the form more clearly he knelt down. It was a body. He searched for a pulse and felt something warm and damp on his fingers. Blood. His eyes widened when he recognized the figure.  
  
"Melfina!" Melfina's body laid stripped of clothes and covered in blood before him. "My fault... My fault..." Gene chanted as he gathered up her body and stood. He started running again. "Got to find help. Need help. Oh Melfina."  
  
"Gene", a soft voice stopped his progress. Gene looked down and saw Melfina's battered face looking up at him. Suddenly her face twisted in anger and her eyes shone read. "This is all...your...FAULT!" Melfina reached up and started squeezing the life out of him. "NOOOOO..."  
  
Aisha: Now it's getting good.  
  
Gene: You only think that because I'm being choked.  
  
Aisha: Maybe...  
  
Jim: Enough! Ok, to be continued... 


	4. Fears

Melfina: *ahem* Heather doesn't own Outlaw Star.  
  
Jim: Good going Melfina.  
  
Gene: Yes, beautiful.  
  
Melfina: Oh...you guys.. *blushes*  
  
Gene: Heh, Ok, here's part 4 of "Am I?"  
  
  
  
"NOOOO!" Gene sat up abruptly in his bed. His toned body was covered in sweat. His sheet were tangled in a messy pile on the floor beside his bed. The pillow had been thrown across the room in his sleep. He wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his head on his knees as he started shaking violently. His tears ran down his face but he didn't care. His heart felt like it had exploded and lay lifeless in his stomach. "Melfina....I'm...soo sorry..."  
  
Melfina woke up to a cold cloth being pressed against her forehead. It took her a while to register this and when it did she flinched back. She stared at the frightening familiar face.  
  
"H...H...Harry! Why'd you do this? What do you want from me? I told you! I don't want you! Leave me alone!!!" Melfina cried.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me Melfina," his tauntingly calm voice replied, "I love you remember? We're so much the same and you don't realize it yet. We took a long time tracking the XGP," he flexed his robotic arm and smiled. "You're going to like it here on the Eldorado, my love."  
  
Melfina flinched away and curled up as much as possible, "I don't love you Harry! Why can't you just leave me be!"  
  
Harry looked hurt and turned from her to see his big brother come into the room. The completely human McDougall brother, Ron, walked up. "So, she's finally up. I hope you're happy now Harry. Try to clean her up some. We must be hospitable to our hostages."  
  
Harry glared at Ron, "She's not our hostage."  
  
"Yes I am!" Melfina cried and kicked at Harry when he tried to get close. She had been trying to think calmly but it felt impossible. "I want to go home!"  
  
"Oh, but Melfina, you are home." With that Ron and Harry turned and left her in the room. With her struggle from Harry, her freshly healed wrists had broken into a new stream of blood. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of her cold blood running over her bruised flesh. The one thought of that blood being human told her that she'd find a way out. Somehow...  
  
  
  
Melfina: Ok, to be continued! Stay tuned!  
  
Gene: This is getting good.  
  
Aisha: I KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!  
  
Heather: No you don't, There's no possible way you could know.  
  
Aisha: Aww, shucks...why not! Tell me!!! *jumps on Heather*  
  
Heather: AHH!! NO!! *runs*  
  
Jim: *shakes his head* Please come back, they're not always this scary. 


	5. Decide

Jim: Well, she's back and she doesn't own Outlaw Star so back off!  
  
Heather: Awww.. Thank you Jim.  
  
Gene: After your long wait here's part 5 of "Am I?".  
  
Heather: It wasn't that long.  
  
Gene: YES IT WAS! WHERE WERE YOU?!  
  
Heather: I had band stuff to do! And Homcoming! Leave me alone!!  
  
Melfina: He didn't mean it. He's just being anxious. It's ok Heather, continue.  
  
Heather: Ok, here it is!  
  
  
  
Gene walked into the main control room of the XGP to find everyone staring at him. Even Gilliam seemed to be waiting patiently for Gene's decision. Everyone on board came after Gene had called an emergency meeting in the middle of the night saying that he would come up with a plan and tell them in the morning if it was the last thing he did. Aisha was sitting next to Jim, her tail impatiently twitching from side to side. Jim looked like he'd been pacing all night. Even Suzuka looked like nerves were bothering her. Gene looked around and sighed. "We've got to find Melfina. That's for sure." "I can put a trace on her since she's linked with the ship," Gilliam said quietly. Gene jumped on this information. Running to his seat he set a tracer on Melfina. Aisha walked cautiously towards him and wiped the tear from his eye. "You really care about her don't you?" Gene looked up at her and leaned against her hip. "More than I thought." "Then we'll find her no matter what. She's special to us all but I think she's most special to you. And from what I can tell," she leaned down to his ear, "you're very special to her too." "I've found a signal Gene." The control counsel became covered with a digital map. A green star marked a moving ship east of their current location. "Follow it Gilliam." Gene stopped paying attention to anyone else. "Right away Gene."  
  
Meanwhile, Melfina was busy gnawing at her bonds. Ron and Harry hadn't been in to check on her in two nights. While she was greatful, she was also alarmed.  
  
"I'm here!" Harry came running into the room. His smile faded when he saw nothing but ragged ropes and a rumbled bed. He also found a trail of blood that led under the bed. "I know where you are Melfina you can't hide." He hurriedly lifted the bed covers. There was nothing under the bed. "No! You're not getting away that easy! You belong to me!" He started to rip the dressers off the walls. He ripped off the curtains and ripped the door off the closet. Having found nothing he stormed through the ship.  
  
"MELFINA!" Gene cried out in his sleep. Suzuka looked into his room and watched him tear apart his pillow while experiencing his nightmare. "Mel..." She walked into his room and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Gene, wake up." Suzuka calmly gathered the crying man into her arms. He woke up and gripped her tightly. "It's just a dream." "That wasn't a dream... It was a nightmare. Melfina was trapped with Harry and she was covered in blood." "Gene... We have visual of the ship Melfina is on." Before he could run towards the controls Suzuka looked him in the eye. "Gene, it's the Eldorado." "Harry..." Gene threw what was left of his pillow against the wall and ran towards the control room.  
  
Suzuka: Very nice Heather. You're really going to get in trouble now. Heather: Why? Jim: You know why! You just did another stop at a good part thing and you know what's happening this week. Heather: It's only band practice. Jim: And a research paper and a book report and a science test and a math test. You'll never get this done. Heather: Well, the readers know it might take me a while. And I have all this weekend if I can't get it through the week. Gene: She's worse than me. Heather: NEVER!! Aisha: Anyways, too be continued... 


	6. Precious Angel

Gene: To hurry this up I'm just going to say Heather does not own Outlaw Star now on with the fic.  
  
Aisha: That's cheating.  
  
Gene: But I want to know what's going to happen!!  
  
Jim: Here's the fic.  
  
  
  
Melfina ran through the ship, hiding at any sound. She had to find an escape ship and find the XGP. She jumped when an alarm went off and a voice screamed out, "WARNING! WARNING! ENEMY SHIP APPROACHING! WARNING..." She let out a breath. "That should keep them busy." The long winding corridor that she was on had no doors. The biege floors made it look like it was a desert. Reaching the end she found a door. Carefully opening the door Mel saw a small aircraft. A voice rang out over a speaker, "Dammit! It's the XGP! Harry, find Melfina before she escapes!!" "Gene!" Running to the ship she started to cry. Her legs were becoming extremely weak and she didn't feel like she could move her arms but she kept running. Gene had come after her. "Melfina! No!" Harry ran into the room as Melfina started the ship and opened the hatch. Harry grabbed onto the ship and using his arm, opened a hatch. He hurriedly slipped into the ship as Melfina left the hanger.  
  
"Gene, we have a message." Gilliam's patient voice entered Gene's thoughts. "Show it." An image came up over the console. "Gene! It's me, Melfina! Open the hanger, please!" Melfina's image looked dangerously gorgeous. Her eyes were shining from her tears. Her perfect complextion was rosy from her run. Her hair was unruly and stringy. The look of relief on her face and her proud smile made her irrestible. "Right away Mel." Opening the hanger and then jumping out of his seat he raced to go meet her. Suzuka, Aisha, and Jim sat there smiling at each other. A blast to the ship knocked them out of their world and the three got to work of destroying the Eldorado.  
  
The door opened and Melfina saw Gene standing there smiling. They ran towards each other as soon as their eyes met. Before either one of them could think their lips were joined. Their desperation which had built up over the time Mel was missing was poured out into the kiss. Melfina softly moaned before wrapping her arms tightly around him and breaking the kiss to bury her head in his chest. Gene stood there shocked, then shaking out of it he looked down at the tiny woman currently crying into him. Stroking her hair and back he calmed her down. Taking his finger to lift her chin he looked down into her eyes. "I missed you Mel." "Oh Gene," Melfina cried and clung to him again. "I thought I would never see you again.You were right, I am human. Would a machine love you anymore than I do?" *She loves me?* Gene's eyes became wide and he stiffened. *Do I love her? Has that been what's bugging me? I gotta think about that later. Now to get her safe inside.* Without saying a word Gene lifted Melfina into his arms. A spot of red caught the corner of his eye. "Melfina! Your wrists!" The blood had stained the length of her arm and her wrists had ragged scars. Her clothes were splattered with red and the collar had tear stains. "Oh Mel, what did they do to you. My precious angel." *He didn't say he loved me back...Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I know he cares for me but he's never said he loved me. How could I do this. He's so kind...We kissed... But, did it mean anything?*  
  
Harry's face twisted with fury. "I'm going to kill him for kissing my Melfina. My beautiful beautiful Melfina."  
  
Heather: TO BE CONTINUED!! hehehehe  
  
Melfina: You've got to stop teasing everyone.  
  
Heather: I'll finish the story soon, just a few more twists and chapters. I have a 5 day weekend to work on it. 


	7. Am I for you

Heather: Finally after all your waiting...I'M FINISHING THIS!! It's winter break and I've got so much time on my hands. I'm sorry to have kept everyone waiting so long. Here's the end to "Am I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gene carried Melfina to the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet and searched for a towel some soap and the bandages. Melfina didn't say a word, afraid that if she opened her mouth that she'd start crying. Gene still hadn't said that he loved her back... In fact... He hadn't said anything since he'd seen the blood. When he turned to face her again he gently removed her shirt. Melfina blushed but she knew that he'd only done it to check for other bleeding. His hands slid over her, gently searching for any hidden scars or wounds. They didn't find any. He took the wet towel and gently went to cleaning her wrists as gently as possible. Melfina felt like crying even more when he took the freshly opened wound on her right wrist and kissed it.  
  
Gene looked up at her, "Does it hurt?" His voice was low and concerned. He looked as if he would break down at the drop of a pin. "No...Gene, are you ok?" Melfina was worried. Her voice was shaky. "He won't be when I'm through with him." A voice from the doorway made them both turn. Harry stood there with his lips curled into a sneer and anger in his eyes. "No one touches my Melfina but me!" He lunged at Gene and attacked his throat. After taking a few breaths he lifted Gene up by his neck. His robotic arm easily took Gene's weight.  
  
"No! Harry! Let him down! I'll come with you. Just leave Gene out of this!" Melfina's cries fell on deaf ears. Harry was determined to punish Gene for touching her.  
  
Gene laughed forcefully. "If you love Melfina so much, why does she have blood on her. Blood that you caused her to shed. Look at the look in her eyes. You put that fear there. You could never love Melfina truly. Love doesn't force." Harry turned and looked at Melfina. Indeed her eyes held fear. Her right wrist bled freely, covering the tiles. Her lips quivered and she stared helplessly at Harry's arm. She was too worried to be modest about being in only her bra. Gene continued to talk but no sound came out. Harry's grip was making it impossible to speak.  
  
"Harry! Put him down! You're going to kill him..." Melfina suddenly stopped and her eyes hardened as she watched Gene turn purple. "I WON'T let you kill the man I love!" Using whatever energy she had left she lunged at Harry. Harry was so suprised that he dropped Gene and could hardly contain the gasp.Melfina hadn't been strong enough to knock him over. She had fallen backwards and landed on her back. Harry kneeled down besides her. "Melfina?! No.. You can't love Starwind! He's not like us!" Melfina's eyes opened weakly, "He's good enough for me. He promised to help me. He's been with me since I woke up. He's the one I love. I don't love you. I could never love you. You hurt me. You use me. And even though you say you love me, you'd rather be satisfied than have me happy."  
  
Gene snuck up behind Harry and pulled him back by his hair. He growled deep in his throat and threw Harry against the wall. "I should be the one to do the killing. You hurt the one I couldn't live without. You put scars on her. You don't deserve to live!" He started to punch Harry. Blood gushed out of his nose and mouth. "Gene please... stop. Send him back. No more blood..." Gene glanced from Harry to Mel and back again. "You're lucky Harry. You won't be so lucky next time." Harry had long since been knocked out but Gene didn't care. He picked Harry up and carried him to the ship that Melfina had come home in. He set it to go to the Eldorado on autopilot.  
  
After Harry had been sent to the Eldorado and they had left the ship behind, Jim and Aisha found Melfina in her room. Melfina was crying and holding her wrists. "Mel, are you ok?" Jim cautiously approached her. She looked up and shook her head. "My heart hurts... Can you get Gene for me... Please..." Jim and Aisha nodded and hurried to the control room.  
  
"Gene! What did you do to her!" Jim yelled but stopped the rest of the scolding. Gene looked terrible. "Gene..?" Gene looked up and the tears started. "I almost lost her Jim... Harry would've killed me and taken her back if she hadn't stopped him. I almost lost her..." Jim nodded. "You love her, don't you?" Gene nodded and hung his head. Aisha lifted Gene's chin with her nail. "Mel wants you. Tell her how you feel. She needs to know. Oh, and don't worry, we'll take care of the ship." Jim and Aisha watched as Gene slowly walked towards Mel's room. "Love's a funny thing isn't it squirt." Aisha grinned as Jim fumed up at her. "Hey, you're kinda cute when you're mad." The fuming turned to blushing and Aisha laughed before going to fix something to eat.  
  
Gene knocked before entering Mel's room. She looked up then ran into his arms, "Oh.. Gene!" Gene lightly stroked her hair. "It's ok now Melfina. I won't let anyone hurt you every again. I won't lose you again." He lifted her head and kissed her gently, "I love you Melfina." Mel's eyes teared up and she kissed him back. "I love you too Gene Starwind." He guided her to a window and watched the space pass them by. Mel leaned her head back. "Melfina?" "Yes Gene?" Melfina closed her eyes and listened to Gene's steady breathing. "Will you marry me?' Gene's soft whisper coursed through her. Her heart did a little jump. She looked up to him and saw that he was serious. "Yes Gene. I'd love to, but.. Am I?" Gene smiled. "Yes, you're human and you're the one for me." He leaned down and kissed her again while the XGP floated peacefully along.  
  
THE END!  
  
Heather: Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's over!!!  
  
Gene: Wow...  
  
Melfina: That was great! Gene?  
  
Gene: Yes Mel?  
  
Melfina: Do you love me like that?  
  
Gene: *blushes and sputters* I.. Uh....I....  
  
Heather: hehehe See yall!! 


End file.
